Falling
by TheEternalForever
Summary: I am Paul Lahote. I am a womaniser. So why, whenever Leah freaking Clearwater's around, do I feel like I'm falling? May add to this in Leah's pov, but it depends if I have time. Rated T because I may have slight paranoia. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, all recognisable characters are property of Meyer**

**Falling **

I held my breath as she walked past. The sweet, strawberry smell of her shampoo hit me, and I was aware of my mouth stretching into a grin. I couldn't stop myself though. I could never really help it when I was around her. A sharp poke in my chest snapped me back to reality, and I turned to face Jared.

"Dude, why are you staring at Leah like that?" Hearing her name, Leah turned and glared at us. Was it me, or did she hold my gaze for a second longer than usual? I closed my eyes, trying to act normal again, but the image of Leah Clearwater – beautiful, fragile, _goddess_ – had burned itself into my mind. I could no longer think straight, and I use up so much energy nowadays trying not to think of her when we all phase that the whole pack mock me for becoming so slow when we patrol. Jared poked me again and I crashed back to earth.

"Falling", I mumbled under my breath. Jared frowned, hearing what I had said but not knowing what to make of it. he probably thinks I'm crazy. And I am: crazy for her.

"Yeah..." the word was drawn out by Jared, who glanced at Sam, who was now looking at me with worried eyes. I shook my head and brushed Jared's hand off my shoulder.

"I don't feel good", I announced in Sam's general direction. "I'm going home. Maybe I just need to lie down for a bit". And so I took off, sprinting towards my house, ignoring Sam calling my name. Us wolves don't get sick, so that probably wasn't the best excuse to use, but I had to get out of there; I couldn't risk phasing with Leah so close. What if everyone realised how I felt? I collapsed onto my tiny single bed and squeezed my eyes shut.

I am Paul Lahote. I am a womanizer. I take chicks to bed and then never think about them again. so why, whenever Leah freaking Clearwater's around, do I feel like I'm falling? Falling in love. Falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

An insistent banging on the front door shook me awake, and I groggily opened my eyes. The knocking didn't cease, but I lay as still as I could. If no one knew I was home, they'd give up and leave.

"I know you're in there, Lahote". My heart stopped for a millisecond, and then started racing. I sat bolt upright and grinned again: it was her! The knocking stopped, just like I'd wanted it to. Only now I silently begged her not to give up and walk away. I sprinted downstairs and flung the door open. Leah, who had been on the verge of opening it herself, tumbled forward and we both fell to the floor. The soft weight of her on top of me caught me off guard, and I took a deep breath, trying hard not to get over excited.

"Erm...hi?" I looked uncertainly at her, before gently pushing her up and closing the door. "You ok?" I asked, scanning her face. She nodded and looked into my eyes and, in that moment, the ground fell away beneath my feet. Sod imprinting. I decided in that second that I'd do anything in the world to make Leah mine. Soul mates or no soul mates, if she'd only give me a chance I'd never let her go. Of course, it took me another few seconds to realise I was staring at her again.

"What the hell, Lahote?" Leah's voice shattered the silence and snapped me out of my daydream, and I lowered my eyes to the floor. "Wolves don't get sick, right? So what's wrong with you?" I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant while inside I was screaming. How could I tell her that the only reason I'd left was because all I could think about was her? That I couldn't phase because then everyone would know how I felt? Leah snapped her fingers impatiently in front of me and I jumped nervously. "Lahote?"

I shook my head. "I...I just...I..." She makes me stutter. A woman has rendered me, Paul Lahote, speechless! Leah raised an eyebrow, and a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Why are you here? Did Sam send you?" I asked, desperately hoping that he hadn't. When she shook her head, I'm sure the elation was clear on my face.

"No, he didn't. I just wanted to... I mean, I was just..." Leah trailed off and looked at her feet. Just wanted to what? She was blushing profusely now, and I fought the urge to reach out and cup her cheek, run my fingers through her hair, press my lips against hers.

"You're beautiful when you blush. You're beautiful full stop". Leah's head snapped up, shock evident on her face, and my eyes widened in horror as I realised I had actually said that out loud. I looked down, unable to meet her gaze, but looked up again just as quickly. This was my chance; we were alone, and she was too stunned to say or do anything. This might be my only chance to tell Leah Clearwater just how hard I was falling for her. I took a breath, and hesitantly stepped closer. Leah's eyes widened, but her gaze never faltered from mine.

"Believe me".

My words hung in the air, as I reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. Leah's breath hitched as fire welded with fire and, for a moment, I thought she would push me away. But her eyelids fluttered and her breath ghosted over the rough, calloused palm of my hand and suddenly, magically, I found the courage to do what I'd dreamed of doing for so long...

I kissed her. I kissed Leah Clearwater and, through her shock and confusion, she kissed me back. Slowly tracing her lip with my tongue, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against my sculpted body. Leah gasped at the sudden movement, and I seized the opportunity to slip my tongue gently into her mouth. For a second, I wondered if she would get angry and run away and so I paused, waiting for a reaction. My heart soared when, finally, she began to kiss me just as passionately.

"Mmmm..." I grinned as I heard Leah's moan. _I made her moan._ Suddenly, she broke away, panic filling her eyes, and I wondered what I'd done. "What are you doing?" Her voice was so quiet, I was sure any human would have missed it. "What am _I _doing?" And as she turned to run out, I summoned all my courage to grab her hand. _Now or never._

"Don't leave. Me. Don't leave me", I stuttered, before taking a breath and closing my eyes. "Please give me a chance to prove to you that I like you. Not just that I like you. That I... I..." I bit my lip. What if she hates me? What if she laughs and leaves and takes my heart with her?

"You what?" My eyes flew open as I felt smooth, slender arms around my neck. Leah had to stand on tiptoes for her lips to reach my ear and, for a second, I felt dizzy with happiness.

"I'm falling in love with you". It was the first time I had voiced my feelings out loud, and I anxiously searched her eyes for a reaction. For a second, pure joy and hope flashed across her face, before a tired uncertainty replaced it just as quickly.

"I can't _do_ that again. I can't go through all that again". I don't think I've ever heard Leah so quiet and pained, and it broke my heart. I gently lifted her chin so I could look directly into her eyes, straight through to her soul.

"I'm not Sam. I'm not going to hurt, no matter what. I don't care about imprinting because I will _always_ fight for you. Give me a chance, Leah. Just one chance to prove to you that we belong together. _I'm. Not. Sam._"

"He won't like it", she muttered, but her voice was getting stronger and her eyes were shining. I shrugged easily, never loosening my grip on her.

"Sod Sam. he doesn't own you, Leah. _You _control your life, not him. He left you, he's the one that's missing out". Leah Clearwater smiled then and, encouraged by her reaction, I pressed my lips to hers once more.

This time, she responded with enthusiasm, and I lifted her easily onto the dining room table, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. My hands ran down her body and she shivered with pleasure when I cupped her breasts through her flimsy tank top. She broke away, looking at me uncertainly, before closing her eyes and moaning as I dropped my hands back down onto the table and nuzzled her neck.

"Trust me", I whispered into her collarbone. "I'll never hurt you, I promise". Leah looked me in the eye and pressed her lips firmly to mine once more.

"I do".


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah POV**

The harsh sunlight blinded me as I slowly opened my eyes. As I awoke, I became aware of the fact that I was in a strange bed, in a strange room, and I gasped quietly as I felt burning arms grip my waist, bringing me closer to the body I lay with. For a second, I panicked, before realising that I, and the man whose bed I was currently sharing, was still fully clothed. I tried to move but the arms wouldn't let me and I realised that, actually, there was nowhere I'd rather be.

"Morning", a voice murmured from behind me and, despite my best efforts, I smiled dreamily. Turning around to face the voice, I wondered how I'd got here. How on earth had I, Leah Clearwater, ended up in bed with Paul Lahote? I mean, I know I came over to see if he was ok after he ran off before patrols, but I never thought anything of that feeling growing somewhere in my chest. Telling me to stop being shy and wussy and just get with him. I guess I'm just sick of being dropped and let down. After all, Lahote doesn't do 'serious' – especially when 'serious' is followed by 'relationship'. Does he?

"We're still dressed". My voice was softer than usual, and I instinctively snuggled closer to Paul's warm chest. His grin turned into a softer smile at my words, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, lightly kissing my forehead.

"I love you. I do, and I will never hurt you. We can take things slow, if you want". Throughout his speech, Paul's hand traced patterns across my back and the heat from his body made me squirm in ecstasy. "I'll take you out, woo you, charm you, and work for your trust and for your heart. I'll work for you for as long as it takes to make you mine". I smiled.

"Maybe...maybe you won't have to work too hard on that score". The classic Paul grin graced his face but, somehow, it was so different, so much better, than when he smiled at random girls. This smile was just for me. I lightly traced his sculpted abs with my fingertip, raking my nails lightly over his skin and loving it when he shivered and pulled me closer. "Sam won't like this you know", I whispered, keeping my gaze firmly on my hand resting on his chest.

"Please look at me, Leah". What else could I do? As my gaze met his, I was shocked to see the love that shone out from his very soul. I was even more surprised to realise just how strong my feelings were for him too. "He can't do anything, Lee. I won't let him break us apart. I will always fight for you, always, and I will love you for eternity too. I won't let him, or anyone else, hurt you again. No one will ever tear us apart, I promise". All I could do was stare speechless at him. I had no idea that Paul could make such an impassioned speech, much less one directed at me. But he did. And the funny thing is, I believe him.

Paul makes me feel alive; he gives me a reason to live that I've never had before, not even with Sam. Paul Lahote is the future I had given up searching for, and I am his.

_We are falling together._


End file.
